Taylor Walker
Taylor Walker (born Mendez) is a fictional character from the American NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, a long-running series about working-class life in the fictional town of Salem. She was introduced in 1998 by head writer Sally Sussman Morina, and executive producer Ken Corday by actress Katherine Ellis. The character was reintroduced in 2011, by former ''General Hospital''actresses Natalia Livingston and Tamara Braun, the latter of whom previously portrayed the character of Ava Vitali. Her last appearance was on September 22, 2011. Crimes Committed * Arrested for prostitution and possession of marijuana (sometime between 1999-2011, not shown on screen) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime- withheld information about the events on the night Brady assaulted E.J. 2011 Character History Taylor was a cleaning girl at Titan who struck up a friendship with Eric Brady. Nicole got very offended by these conversations, and didn't like it at all. She treated Taylor disrespectfully when Eric wasn't there, and subtly pushed around when he was there. It was revealed that Taylor and Nicole were sisters. Eric and Lucas were as shocked as anyone. Lucas met with a car accident and needed physical therapy. Taylor was assigned to help with him exclusively. Kate offered Taylor a good salary with room and board at the Kiriakis Mansion if she would be Lucas' companion and physical therapist. Taylor took the job offer, and Nicole didn't like it. For a while, Taylor was missing in action, but when she returned she was still in love with Eric, and more threatening than ever to Nicole. Lucas made Taylor his pawn in his quest to get Nicole. Lucas made Taylor a model to prove to Nicole that any new face gets old pretty quickly. When Taylor found out what Lucas had done, she left town to attend college. In January 2011, a broke Taylor returned to Salem and arrived at the DiMera mansion and asked Nicole for help. Nicole was reluctant at first, but soon warmed up to the idea of having Taylor live with her. Little did Nicole know that Taylor and E.J. had a chance meeting at the pier and had fallen for each other. Despite being married to Nicole, E.J. suggested that he and Taylor have an affair. Taylor was torn between her feelings for E.J. and her love for her sister. To distance herself from all things DiMera, Taylor took a job in marketing at Titan. But Taylor could not stay away from E.J. The two began having an affair and even became engaged. But their happiness did not last long. A few days after their engagement, Taylor and Nicole learned that the man E.J. and Stefano hired to impersonate Rafe was the man who killed their mother, Fay. Taylor broke things off with E.J. and tried to rebuild her relationship with Nicole. Around the same time, a face from Taylor's past, Quinn Hudson, arrived in Salem. Taylor and Quinn had dated in the past, but things did not turn out well. When Quinn tried to pimp Taylor out at a party, she left him. But, before she could leave the police arrived at the party and arrested all the women for prostitution. Because there were joints in the ashtrays, everyone was also charged with possession of marijuana. Taylor vowed to never speak to Quinn again. But, when he arrived in Salem and threatened to expose her past if she didn't help him, Taylor agreed to use her new job as an administrative assistant at the Salem P.D. to feed Quinn, who still worked as a pimp, information. But, as the attacks got worse Quinn pulled his girls from the streets and shut the whole operation down. He tried to convince Taylor that he had changed. Reluctantly, she believed him and the two got back together. Their happiness was short-lived when Gus, Vivian's right-hand-man who was jealous of the time Vivian and Quinn spent together, planted evidence in Quinn's room incriminating him in the attacks on prostitutes. As Bo and Hope questioned Quinn, they became increasingly convinced that they had the wrong man. As they were going over the evidence, Chloe woke up from her coma and identified Gus as her attacker. Gus was arrested and sent to jail. Quinn swore to Taylor that this reprieve could be a new start for both of them and the two left Salem together. A few weeks later, Taylor was offered a great job in Paris. Her job required her to travel quite a bit. After talking it over with Quinn, they decided to part ways. Quinn went back to Salem and Taylor moved to Paris. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Walker family